fullmoonfeaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Millard Findlemeyer
Millard Findlemyer, better known as the Gingerdead Man (''athough no one ever actualy calls him that and that alias comes right from the movie titles thimselves'') is the main (''and only'') villain in the Gingerdead Man series. History Millard Findlemyer first appeared in the movie Gingerdead Man, an unrated horror comedy parody of the classic childrens tale of the Gingerbread Man, only while the'' Gingerbread Man was aimed at children, ''Gingerdead Man ''was not. Millard was an infamious serial killer/''armed robber who attacked bakeries and stole from the cash registers while shooting all the customers and employes he came across. One day, he was caught and put on trial where one of his victims, whom he let live, served to testify against him. Thanks to the person's testimony, Findlemyer was found guilty and killed in an electric chair, but after his death, his equaly evil mother brought him back to life as a possesed gingerbread man so he could get revenge on the woman who testified against him in court. He returned and killed more people as the Gingerdead Man before being killed a second time. In the sequel, his mother brought him back again and sent him to Los Angeles so he could try to find a way to transfer his soul into a human body and be reborn so he could kill more people as a human again, but was stopped and burned to a crisp. However, as the movie ended, a homeless man ate his remains and became possesed. He somehow return in the Scientific Research Institute for the study of Homicidal Baked Goods, The Gingerdead man is visited by a woman from the FBI, who is revealed to be the sister of Toothless McHomeless of the second one, who was driven to suicide by the previous Gingerdead cookie. As she's about to take her revenge on this "half baked piece of shit", a group of activists for animal rights break into the institute, overpower her, and release the Gingerdead Man and the rest of the baked inmates. The killer cookie comes across the "Time Travel Studies" room, shoots the two scientists, and is sent back through time as security tries to kill him. He is sent back to a Roller Disco Beauty Pageant in 1976, and can not get the remote to work to get him out. He then goes on a massive killing spree, killing three car washing bimbos by hooking up the hose with hydrochloric acid, melting all three of them. He heads back inside, and when he tries to get one of the employees, Ingrid Harshman to suck his through a glory hole, spoofing shower room scene, with Beulah Balbricker, from the 1981 Canadian film, Porky's, she rips it off and eats it. He continues on and discovers the Club's ugly janitor having a threesome with two drugged teens and kills them by piercing them with a nail gun. He then kills one of the Clerks with a meat cleaver, and mixes up the DJ's cocaine with cleaning product. Meanwhile, two kids, Pickles and Tina discover the remote, manage to get it working, and they are sent traveling through time. Meanwhile, the club's owner has to close it down due to taxes, and invites her odd niece, who possesses the power of telekinesis, to help her pack up her office. While there, she meets one of the clerks and skates with him, and is recognized as one of the best skaters at the club, to the dismay of both the aunt, who because of her skating talent, caused the attack on Pearl Harbor, and the four-year winning champion. When she discovers she'll lose the vote, she has her boyfriend set up a bucket of pig blood to fall on the niece's head during the ceremony, spoofing the 1976 Sissy Spacek film, Carrie. The Gingerdead Man messes up the prank and the bucket falls on her instead. The cookie then kills her and her boyfriend in front of everyone with a meat cleaver, and shoots three people dead. When the cookie shoots the owner in the shoulder, the niece freaks out, locks everyone in the club and electrocutes them all, killing everyone except herself, her aunt, the clerk and Ingrid. As the cookie's about to finish them off, Pickles and Tina return from time-traveling with the FBI Agent and Security, along with Adolf Hitler, Charles Manson, Jeffrey Dahmer, and Lizzie Borden, all four who's reason of insanity was because they were possessed by a homicidal baked good. All six time travelers overpower the cookie, and shove him into a cookie jar, killing him. Pickles and Tina reveal to the aunt the winning numbers for the lottery, which is enough to keep the club up and running. Pickles and Tina also reveal that because they warned the FBI Agent about the attack on the Institute, the events of the entire film never happened. Everyone who has died comeback to life, and the time travelers go back to their own time period, including the aunt, who goes back in time to prevent herself from causing Pearl Harbor. Trivia *He is somewhat similar to Chucky from the Child's Play series, due to the fact that they are both former killers who had their souls transfered into something and came back as small monsters, also they both curse alot. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Criminals Category:Gingerdead Man Series Characters Category:Villains Category:Main Villains